Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $40.1\%$
Answer: $40.1$ percent = $40.1$ per cent = $40.1$ per hundred $40.1\% = \dfrac{40.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{40.1\%} = 0.401$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.